A Night in Adarlan
by yaoiluver15
Summary: Fenrys shows Gavriel what he purchased at one of Skulls Bay's more interesting shops. Needless to say, Gavriel was seduced by what he saw. (Part of the TOG one-shots series)


**Fenrys and Gavriel**

 **In an Inn Room in Skull's Bay**

Gavriel shucked off his shoes and pulled off his pants, ready to take a bath as soon as Fenrys was out of the room. The door opened and Gavriel's jaw dropped to the ground. Fenrys was in a very tight jockstrap, in a bright red color that complimented his tan skin and long golden hair.

"I think I rather like the shops here in Adarlan." Fenrys said nonchalantly. "There isn't anything quite like this in Doranelle." He turned around slowly, showing that his ass peeked out of the back. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Your tempting will be the death of me." Gavriel said. He stood and strode over to Fenrys.

"You won't even compliment me?" Fenrys sighed. "I guess I'll just go see if that pirate lord will appreciate-"

Gavriel growled and pulled Fenrys up against him so that there wasn't a single space they weren't touching. His hands snaked around to Fenrys's cheeks and he gave them a squeeze. Fenrys smiled. Gavriel, despite his nearly limitless patience, was still a male. Territorial and jealous. Gavriel picked Fenrys up and backed him up until the wolf-shifter's back was against the wall.

"Why do you only ever stop talking when I have you up against a wall?" Gavriel asked.

"It's a weakness I have." Fenrys said.

"Along with this?" Gavriel bit Fenry's neck, drawing whimpers and moans from him.

"Oh, yes, that's one too." Fenrys moaned. Gavriel kissed, bit and licked along his neck, paying close attention to the hollow where Fenrys was the most sensitive. Fenrys wrapped his legs around Gavriel's waist, holding the male's head to his neck. Fenrys pulled up Gavriel's head and kissed him before the lion-shifter got down on his knees. Gavriel opened his mouth wide, letting Fenrys grab him by his hair and trust his entire shaft inside. Gavriel wrapped his lips around the base of Fenrys's dick, gagging a little as he got used to the wolf-shifter's pace.

"Oh, Gavriel." Fenrys moaned. "Have I ever told-ugh-told you how lovely you look when your lips are wrapped around a cock?"

Gavriel licked the underside of Fenrys's dick, earning a soft whine. He always knew the perfect way to shut Fenrys up. It would almost be annoying if it didn't feel so good. Fenrys began thrusting into Gavriel's mouth faster than before, drawing tiny choking sounds as the other male had to adjust to the new pace. But, after hundreds of years of practice, Gavriel knew how to suppress his gag reflex. Fenrys was getting really close to climaxing, facefucking Gavriel with Fae swiftness. Suddenly, Gavriel wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and pulled off.

"Gavriel, just a couple more seconds." Fenrys begged breathily. "Just a few-"

"Shhh." Gavriel stood and held a finger over Fenrys's lips. Fenrys tried to bite it playfully, but Gavriel pulled it back. Fenrys tried to grab his cock with his hand, but Gavriel seized both of them in a second and held them together.

"Bastard." Fenrys whined, his cock achingly hard between his legs. He looked down at Gavirel's monster and decided to change strategies. He put a seductive pout on his face and said, "If you let me cum, I'll let you do _anything_ you want to me." He pulled Gavriel's hands to his ass cheeks, still exposed by the jockstrap.

Gavriel chuckled. "As tempting as that sounds, I had other plans." Gavriel held Fenrys's left hand tightly so that he couldn't jack himself off, and brought his right hand to his mouth. The lion-shifter wrapped his lips around Fenrys's index and middle fingers, sucking them while he looked straight at his fellow soldier.

"Please Gavriel." Fenrys breathed out. Having Gavriel licking his fingers, the look in his eyes making his reason for doing so unmistakable. It was torture when he could't touch himself. The ache between his legs was unbearable. Gavriel added his comrade's ring and index finger to his mouth, making sure to get them well-coated in saliva. When he deemed his work done, he took them out of his mouth and led Fenrys to the bed, throwing him down on it. Gavriel didn't join him. He just stood over the bed, staring.

"Get ready for me." Gavriel ordered, a hand trailing to the nine and a half inch monster between his legs.

Fenrys gave him a sultry smirk as he lifted his legs into the air and folded them back towards his shoulders. He was flexible enough to maintain the position without holding himself in it, completely exposing his hole to Gavriel's view. Fenrys flipped his hair out of his face as he reached around and inserted his index finger inside of his ass. Gavriel was jacking himself off as he watched Fenrys prepare himself. The soldier added his middle finger and scissored them. Fenrys added a third finger and rolled his hips against his hand. The wolf-shifter moaned as he looked at Gavriel, deciding to make the show more interesting. Fenrys tossed his head back and closed his eyes as he started playing with his own chest. Gavriel groaned with a hungry look was in his eyes. It was obviously difficult for him to continue waiting for Fenrys to finish. The dark-skinned male grunted as he slid in one last finger, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to relax around the four digits inside of him. He thrust his fingers inside of himself slowly at first. Gavriel laid on top of him and placed a soft kiss on Fenry's lips. As the wolf-shifter melted into it, he relaxed the clenching around his fingers. He finally removed the digits from himself and grabbed Gavriel's dick, pumping it slowly..

He pulled away from the kiss and said, "I'm ready for something bigger, kitty cat."

Gavriel stood on his knees on the bed while Fenrys laid down with his legs wrapped around the lion-shifter's waist. Then he lined himself up with Fenrys's hole. Before Fenrys could say anything cheeky, Gavriel was fully inside him. Fenrys gasped out, his face contorting with pleasure as Gavriel hit his prostate.

"Oh YES." Fenrys moaned. Gavriel stayed completely still. When Fenrys tried to move on his own, the male held him still by his hips. "Come on, just move already."

"Give me some motivation." Gavriel said.

"Lying on my back with your cock in my ass isn't motivation enough?" Fenrys complained. He looked in Gavriel's eyes and sighed at the amusement. Deciding to play along, Fenrys clenched his hole around the male inside him and dramatically said, "Please, Gavriel. Oh, great Gavriel, please fuck me. I am too weak to go on without-ahh, yes!"

"I am pleased." Gavriel said grandly as he began thrusting in and out of Fenrys with a smile.

Fenrys wrapped his legs around Gavriel tighter and wound his arms around Gavriel's neck, biting the lion-shifter's neck with his extended canines. Gavriel grunted and sped up his pace. Fenrys's moans were absorbed by Gavriel's neck until the male pulled him away by his blonde locks.

"Who cares about the neighbors." Gavriel panted. "Moan for me!"

Fenrys felt his dick twitch from the male's husky tone. Deciding to follow instructions this time, he really began with the moans now. The few things he was able to get out between them were, "Yes, Gavriel!" "Please don't stop!" "I forgot how fucking big you are!" "DAMN!" "FLAMES OF HELLAS it's so...SHIT!" and "Fuck me, Gavriel!"

"No more insolence?" Gavriel asked, his voice gruff. "No more teasing?"

"I'll make up for it later." Fenrys said weakly. Speaking was getting harder and harder. So was something else as his orgasm approached. "Oh, I'm going to cum. Gavriel, I'm going to cum! Gavriel! Yes, Gavriel!"

Gavriel stroked him quickly in time with his thrusts and Fenrys huffed and moaned as he was milked of everything he had. Cum flew into the air, landing all over his neck, his chest, his abs, his face. Even Gavriel's face. Gavriel withdrew from inside of Fenrys and pulled Fenrys to his knees as he stood up on the bed. He grabbed his dick and aimed it at Fenrys's face as he began stroking.

"Do it." Fenrys said, looking Gavriel in the eyes as he rubbed the blonde's thighs. Gavriel grabbed the wolf-shifter by his hair and pulled him closer as he roared out. Ropes of cum splattered all over Fenrys's face and neck, completely coating his face with the white liquid. After catching his breath, Gavriel kneeled back down on the bed in front of the male.

"You look exquisite." Gavriel breathed as he kissed Fenrys, tasting a little of the cum that got inside the darker male's mouth.

"I know." Fenrys said with a wink. "Now be a good boy and clean me up."

The lion-shifter licked up every drop of cum from Fenrys's body and swallowed it all down at once before the two of them laid back down in each other's arms.


End file.
